The Prophecy of the Eight Swords
by dangerX
Summary: When a new village suddenly appears, other villages started dying. Then a prophecy made by the 4th Hokage seems to be true. Now Naruto and his friends must travel to an unknown land while facing foes and love problems.
1. The Best Day Ever

The Prophecy of the Eight Swords

A/N: I made this story in the middle of the night because... because I wanted to, yeah.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

Prologue: It has been three six years since Orochimaru's death. Everyone is now a Chuunin and some are even part-time teachers at the Ninja Academy. Peace has been among all the villages for the last two years… until now.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Best Day Ever

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were talking about their last mission when Kakashi came up behind them.

"Yo," said the silver-haired ninja as the teenagers jumped in surprise.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!" screamed Naruto and Sakura together. "AND WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LATE!"

"Because I don't like to rush after a good meal, that's all," said Kakashi as he pulled a folder out from his jacket. "Anyway, here is a mission file for you Naruto. Enjoy!" said the Jounin as he saluted them and vanished in a 'POOF!' of smoke.

"What's it say Naruto?" asked Sakura curiously as the orange-clad Chuunin read the papers. "Is it something exciting?''

"It say's that there is a disturbance in the newly formed Village Hidden in the Flames. A team of six Chuunin has three days to travel four days to fix the problem. The team leader is... Uzumaki Naruto!" read Naruto, surprised that he would be leading a mission.

"Yeah right. Anyway, you need to pick your five teammates carefully. I can help you if you want," said Sakura as she led Naruto down the street. Sasuke just stood there and thought, 'Has the world gone mad? Naruto, a team leader and Sakura is willingly helping him? The world is mad!'

Naruto's house...

Sakura and Naruto were sitting at his table, looking at profiles on their fellow Chuunin. "You should pick Neji and Hinata because they have the Byakugan so they can see in great distances. That way, you won't get lost. Hinata also knows about many medicines," said Sakura as she pulled out another file. You should pick Ten-ten because she is a strong weapon mistress. You should pick Sasuke because of his ability to perform the Sharingan and many other jutsus."

"Who is the last member?" asked Naruto as he looked through more profiles. "Is it someone good.''

"I think you should take me along as well. I'm know things beyond the Journeyman level and I can heal people if they are injured." She then turned to face the orange-clad ninja and smiled. "Those are the ones I think you should pick but if you don't want to recruit them, fine."

Naruto sat there and thought about what Sakura said for a couple of minutes. After awhile, he agreed with her. "You have good reasons and I trust them. Thank you for helping Sakura," said Naruto as he flashed his trademark grin.

Sakura then got up and was about to leave when Naruto said, "Sakura, do you like me?"

She turned around and looked at Naruto and asked, "What do you mean Naruto?"

"Do you like me? I'm trying to ask you if you like_ like _me," said the nervous ninja as he blushed and closed his eyes. "I want to know if you like me the way I like you."

Suddenly, he felt her soft lips on his. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura kissing him. When she pulled away, she said, "I always have and I always will." She then kissed him again and he kissed back. When they pulled apart, Sakura said her good-byes and left while Naruto walked over to his window.

For ten minutes there was no noise or movement in the house. Finally, Naruto jumped into the air and yelled, "This is the best day ever!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it was kinda short and if it was all too sudden but it was really really really hard trying to figure out an opening for this story without screwing it up.

**Me: "Hey Naruto! Whatcha doin'?" (I walk into his room.)**

**Naruto: "How'd you get into my world dangerX?" (He has a confused look on his face.)**

**Me: "I don't really know. Oh well!" (I shrug.) "I'm writing another fanfic about you and the others."**

**Naruto: "That's cool!" (He then pulls a bowl of ramen out of nowhere.) "Now, LET'S EAT!"**

**Me: "..." (My expression --) "Readers, plz review."**


	2. The Journey

The Prophecy of the Eight Swords

A/N: Hey, hope you liked the 1st chapter cause here is chapter 2.

**Naruto: "Want any more?" (He's holding out a bowl of ramen.)**

**Me: "No, I think two bowls is enough." **

**Naruto: "Oh well, that's more for me!" (He starts eating his 16th bowl.) "Why don't you start the story as I eat." **

**Me: "Good idea. I do not own Naruto. Story starts in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GO!"

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Journey

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata were standing on the bridge when Neji and Tenten ran up to them.

"It's about time," said Sasuke as the two came to a stop in front of them. "We were started to thimk that you two didn't recieve the message we sent. Hinata got it so why not you two?"

"Glad to see you too," said Neji as a smirk crossed his face. "Has it been that long or do you seem grumpier than usual?"

"It doesn't matter, now let's move!" said Naruto, interrupting the conversation. "We have three days to get to the village and we have no time to spare." He then started walking off and the others followed.

As the shinobi walked on, their surroundings became more wild. The trees became larger and the grass became taller. Soon, they were at a clump of giant bushes, which created a dead end in the road.

"Damn! The road's blocked!" said Naruto as he examined the shrubs. "I wonder if there is a way to burn it?"

"Byakugan!" shouted the male Hyuuga as the veins around his eyes bulged. Neji could see a path behind the build-up… twenty-three miles behind it. "I don't think the road is usable beyond this point," said Neji. "There aren't any roads for about twenty miles so I suggest we take to the trees."

"To the terribly terrific trees on the totally tainted terrain then!" shouted Naruto as he used his chakra to run up the tree. "Try saying that seven times fast!"

'What a dobe,' thought Sasuke as he and the others ran up other trees. 'He can be such a baka at times.'

All of the Chuunin then started to hop from branch to branch, tree to tree.

Hours later…

Everyone was standing on the ground, breathing hard from the jumping. "We must have jumped at least thirty miles," said Tenten as she wiped the sweat of her face. "This was a good day for tree-hopping."

"Yeah, but the sun's setting so we need to gather supplies for camp tonight," said Sakura as she started naming off names for the jobs.

"Hinata and Tenten, you two can pitch the tents and set up the cooking utensils. Sasuke and Neji, you guys can collect firewood. Naruto, you go catch some fish at the nearby pond I saw to the east. I'll collect water," said the pink-haired kunoichi as the ninja went to work.

As Naruto walked to the pond, he noticed that Sakura was following him. "Why are you following me?" asked Naruto as he turned around and started walking backwards.

"I'm collecting the water, you are gonna fish. Where do you get both?" asked Sakura as the anime sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

Naruto thought for a while and then said, "You get both at a pond or lake!" He then smiled. 'He's doing that on purpose,' thought Sakura as she smiled back. 'That is one of the reasons I like him.'

When they got to pond, Sakura forgot the bucket and ran back to the camp to retrieve it. When she returned, she saw Naruto standing in the shallows of the water wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. She then noticed that he was very muscular and had a six-pack. 'He looks so strong yet he acts so foolish. Yeah, I love him alright,' thought the pink-haired girl.

Naruto then dove into the water and stayed under for a couple minutes. Soon, he was standing in the shallows again with two fish in his hands. "Got some live ones down there," said Naruto as he threw the fish into his bucket and went under again. 'God he is cute,' said Sakura mentally as she collected the water.

When she finished, she turned to find him throwing two more fish into the pile. "Four down, eight to go!" He then turned to Sakura and said, "Wanna help? It goes faster when two people work."

"Sure," replied Sakura as she stood up. "Let me drop the water off at camp and I'll be back." She then left and Naruto went back under.

As Naruto was swimming to the surface of the pond with more fish, he thought, 'Yes! I get to spend some time with Sakura after all!' He then went through the calm surface of the water, causing it to ripple. When he looked at the shore, he saw Sakura in a pink bathing suit.

'She looks SO hot right now,' thought Naruto as he blushed a little and she walked into the water. "It's kinda chilly but it feels good after awhile," he warned as she stepped farther into the depths.

"Feels fine to me," said Sakura as Naruto accidently let the fish go. "NOOOO! Get back here little fishies!" yelled the hyperactive blonde. "We need you to become our food."

Sakura just giggled as Naruto flashed a huge grin and said, "Aww... forget those two small fries." Sakura just smiled and they both went under.

* * *

From nearby bushes...

"Whoa, they are in love," said Tenten in a whisper. "I can't believe it, Naruto and Sakura as a couple. Who would've thought?"

"Maybe they have always been like that," said Neji as he used his Byakugan to search the waters. "The could have been a couple for a long time and just been covering it up with the goofball act and the 'I love Sasuke!' act."

"Or they are a new couple who will make their love known to us soon," said Sasuke as he peered throught the bushes. "They may be shy."

* * *

Later that night...

Everyone was sitting around a fire, eating steamed fish and telling stories. Then Naruto said, "That was good Hinata," said Naruto as he finished fourth fish. "I sure do love home-cooking!" Naruto then stood up and brushed himself off. "OK guys, there are six people and four tents that belong to the Hyuugas, Sasuke, and Sakura. I just have one question to ask," he said in a low voice so that they would lean forward. "Where am I sleeping tonight?"

Neji shook his head and said, "That tent is for me and Tenten to share. There is no room for a klutz like you." Naruto then looked over to the others and Sasuke said, "Hell no." The Uchiha then went into his tent and zipped it up. Hinata then started to speak. "N...Naruto, you c...can s...," was all she said when Sakura interrupted and said, "I'll share my tent with you."

"Thanks Sakura," said Naruto as he went into the tent. Sakura then followed suit and then Neji and Tenten went into their own. Hinata was the only one left by the fire. 'SHE... STOLE... MY... NARUTO!' thought Hinata angrily as she stood up. 'I must think of some kind of revenge for that pink-haired boy stealer,' thought the female Hyuuga as she went to her tent and feel asleep.

The next day everyone woke up relaxed and refreshed, everyone but Hinata. 'I must get Sakura away from Naruto, but how?' thought Hinata as she collected the pots and dishes. 'If I can make her look bad in front of him, he'll have to dump her, yes, that's it! But again how?'

When she and the others finished packing camp, they took to the trees and jumoed all day. When the stopped for camp, Hinata came up with a plan. 'I will ask her if she can set the pan up for tonight's meal, then later, I can sabotage it to where it looks like she made an obvious mistake. It's perfect!'

"Ah, Sakura," said the white-eyed girl as she tapped Sakura on the shoulder. Sakura then turned around and said, "What's up?"

"Could you set the pan up tonight, I don't feel so good," said Hinata as she put on her most weary expression. "Sure, you go lie down though, we nned you to get better."

As Sakura started her task, Hinata thought, 'Yes! Phase One of my plan is complete. When she is down, it's time for Phase Two!' She then walked over to her pitched tent and waited. After awhile, Sakura left and Hinata walked over to the pan and loosenned the screw that connected the handle and pan itself.

At dinner time, the smell of some pork could be smelt throughout the camp. "Yummy, pig sure is good when it's been preserved and then cooked," said Naruto as he lifted the pan. When he lifted it, the skillet part fell off and into the fire while the handle remained in his hand.

"No, the food! It's burning!" shouted Neji as he looked at Hinata. "Did you set the pan up?"

"No Neji, Sakura did."

All heads turned to Sakura as she blushed and said, "There wasn't anything wrong with it when I set it up, I swear."

"Well I believe her," said the blonde Chuunin as he walked over to her side. Hinata just stood there and thought, 'NOOOO! HE STILL LIKES HER!'

Tenten then agreed with Naruto and so did Sasuke and Sakura let a sigh of relief out. "I guess we don't eat tonight guys, not enough food to last," said Neji as he crawled into his tent. Again everyone went bed before Hinata. 'I'll think of something and when I do, Sakura will be outta here and I'm back in the game!'

The next day everyone was woken up by a loud explosion. "What the...?" shouted Naruto as he and the other ran through the trees. When they got to other side of the forest, they saw a horrific sight that chilled their blood. "Oh my god," said Sakura in a faint whisper that could be heard by all.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Anyways, a day's worth of travel, thoughts, romance, and revenge ideas is a good day to me. I can't believe that I made Hinata seem so evil in this. Oh well, she's just trying to get her man I guess. The next chapter, The Ninja of the Newest Village, will be here soon. And nothing happened between Sakura and Naruto in the tent, NOTHING!

**Me: "I gonna look for the others." (I open his door.)**

**Naruto: "Whatever." (He is still eating.) **

**(I'm walking down the street when a loud yell is heard from Naruto's house.)**

**Naruto: "REVIEW!"**


End file.
